Home Visiting
by DoctorWhoRocks2011
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose home to visit her mum for a few days. However, Rose insists to him to stay for the few days with her. But things get a little sticky in places as he does. Suck at summeries so I apoligise.
1. Chapter 1

**Home Visiting**

The Doctor takes Rose home to visit her mum for a few days. However, Rose insistes to him to stay for the few days with her. But things get a little sticky in places as he does. Suck at summeries so I apoligise.

Chapter 1

Rose and The Doctor walked down the garages near the powell Estate with joined hands and Rose resting her head on his shoulder as they walked with loving smiles aiming at each other.

"So how long you staying at your mothers?" The doctor asked, tightening his grip on her hand when he asked this and Rose noticed this and frowned at his un-natual actions.

"Erm...3 days. My auntie's birthday is tomorrow and mum would kill me if I miss it...again" She taunted, rolling her eyes as he flinched at her comment defensively.

"How dare you. I'll let you know that the Tardis needed must be done repairs..."

"Hmm, so much repairs you spent most of it sat on your backside drinking tea while I got a lecture on my phone of been a selfish bitch from my mother" She cut him off, watching him wince at her foul language she knew he did not like her using.

"Ok fine. So I can be a bit...big headed at times. Big deal" He sighed, looking at the ground to hide his embarrassment of been proved wrong by a human. His eyes though then looked back up when he catched her pulling the strap of her big red bag pack around her shoulder more securely and cringing in pain as she did. So, to apoligise for his recent actions, he took off the straps off her shoulder and swung it round his instead. "There. Now am I forgiven?"

Rose at first just smiled at his good nature and shaked her head disbelievingly at how human he could be sometimes. "Ok you are forgiven...for now" She warned, giving him a cautious look that instantly made The Doctor think she was such like her mother. Although he would not say that to her as she would kill him.

"Mum, it's us. I've come for Auntie Angies birthday party!" Rose shouted down the hallway inside her Earth home, smiling warmingly when her mum ran round the corner of the hallway and rushed to her for a hug.

"Oh you drive me insane you do Rose sometimes" She screetched as she hugged her daughter needily. Feeling the strain of worry of not been able to hold her daughter again if she had an accident and was brough home dead been released. "Just one phone call and I'd be the happiest Tyler you could find" The Doctor then gave a snort behind them both and shuffled in discomfort when they both turned round at him. Although Rose knew that he was just winding up Jackie for the fun of it.

"A Happy Tyler. I would like you to find me one and I would be the happiest travelling alien you could find" He sarcasticly said, squeezing past them both in the narrow hallway as quick as he could when he got 4 sets of eyes looking murderously at him. "I'll make a cup of tea shall I?" He awkwardly said, knowing he would be in trouble if he said anymore insults in the family name of Tyler.

"Still himself them" Jackie darkly said, gesturing her head in his direction then after grabbing Rose's bag from the floor and walked into the kitchen to do the washing, muttering angry thoughts as she did. "Get out of the way you skinny little flea" She sighed, shoving The Doctor out of the way from the washing machine and groaned when she heard her daughter groan disapprovingly of her actions.

"Mum leave him alone" Jackie then looked up at her daughter and shaked her head.

"Excuse me darling but this is my roof and if you don't like my roof rules you know what you can do" She defended strongly, trying to ignore The Doctor beside her rolling his eyes at this mother and daughter arguement that would probally last hours seen as he was in a Tyler houshold.

"Will you make your mind up on if you want me here or not, it drives me insane!" Rose yelled back, trying to avoid looking at her mums hurt look at her comment by walking off into the living room. However, Jackie had other ideas and followed her into the living room.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady" She sighed, leaving The Doctor leaning on the counter supping his tea uneasily and trying to ignore Jackie and Rose's voice in the living room shouting at each other.

"So glad we could come back here and play happy families" He mutted to himself, downing the last of his tea and slambing the cup on the counter in frustration. "Happy families that's stretching it probally" The Doctor then composed himself and walked into the living room to inspect the scene.

The only thing that was seperating them both from savaging each other was a small coffe table in the middle of them and from the sounds of it, the savaging would not be long coming.

"You are such a control freak!" Rose bellowed, folding her arms in anger and watching at the corner of her eyes The Doctor sit beside them on the sofa and turn his head from her to Jackie at the same time they each shouted back at each other like at a tennis match at the heat of the action.

"I'm a control freak, says you who orders your friends around and if they don't do what you want them to do, you kick off like a spoilt cow you are" The Doctor's eyes then widened in surprise at the growing aggression in the room. But just as he was about to interviene, a knock came from the door and The Doctor almost sighed with relief when Jackie rushed to it.

Rose though was still standing where she was in mid thought. But her eyes then trailed to The Doctor who was looking a bit surprised at where this arguement came from in the first place. "Shut up!" She cursed, watching him put his hands up in surrender.

"Scuse me for just sitting here" He defended quickly, softening his mood when she sat next to him with a tired sigh. "It is nice to come back home just in time for a mother and daughter reunion" He thoughtlessly said, feeling Rose's hand connect to his thigh and give him a well earned slap. "Oww!" He gasped in pain, rubbing the sore spot she had created and gave her a dirty glare.

"Shut up you big girl" The Doctor's what ever else's dignity had now just been flushed down the toilet at her comment and decided to just have self control and ignore it.

And just in time as Jackie then came into the room with a blonde older women behind her carring a bottle of wine Jackie had given her as a present.

"Here are the little monsters I see." Angela playfully said, giving a friendly pat on Rose's shoulder and a shove at the back of The Doctor's head, although that one was less friendly than Rose's greeting. "Still driving you up the wall then?" She asked Jackie awkwadly, watching her nod eagerly.

"You don't want to know Angie, lets just keep it at that" Jackie sighed, looking up at Rose for her reaction and as she exspected she looked like she was about to blow. "Anyway, how does it feel to be 55" She smiled evily, knowing she doesn't like her age made public. The Doctor however did not want to listen to old womens conversations about how much their lives suck and got up and made his way to the door. Only as he opened it half way, Rose's voice halted his movements.

"And where do you think your going?" She dimbly said, looking up at him like he was leaving her for good for some reason. And he reassured her by holding her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry but I can not stay in that room" He pointed murderously at the room Jackie and Angie were both in "With them two. It's just like been in one room with two Jackies. My self control cannot take it, so I'm going for a walk"He innocently said, stuffing his hands in his pockets when she just nodded slightly and looked at the floor, while The Doctor just looked at her self conciously then back at the door hopefully. "Wonna come?" And as soon as he said that she grabbed her coat on the coat hook beside her and rushed out of the door as fast as they could.

**End of Chapter 1, next one soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Home Visiting**

**Next chappie coming up!**

**Chapter 2-**

After they had sneaked out for their escape a few hours ago, Rose managed to pull a kicking and screaming Doctor back through the door. Only when they did, a certain Jackie Tyler was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow cocked up questioningly.

"Where have you been!" Jackie roared, getting more angrier when Rose just shrugged her shoulders and walked past her without even a greeting or explanation. But as soon as she turned her head in the opposite direction of the door, she heard the door open behind her. "Leave it!" She commanded strongly, hearing it close hesitantly then The Doctor moodily walk past her sulking like a child.

Jackie then marched into the living room and looked eagerly down at her daughter sitting in the sofa. "On your Auntie Angies birthday. I ask for one thing for you to be there and what do you do. Get out of the door as fast as you could with him" She said with dissapointment, looking down at her daughter in shame. The Doctors head then cocked over the corner of the doorway with an innocent smile.

"Can I say something?" But as soon as he suggested butting in to their conversation, he instanstly regreted it when he realised he was argueing with not just one Tyler but two.

"NO!" They both shouted at the same time, The Doctor getting the message he was not wanted and took his escape to the kitchen in a quick dash to make a cup of tea to calm the nerves.

"Look mum...I'm sorry for been such a arse at times. But I'm 20 years old not 10. Ok?" She asked, watching her mum nod hesitantly before reaching over and hugging her daughter to apoligise for been so difficult. They were too busy though to notice The Doctor leaning in the doorway with a cup of tea in his hand watching with a warm smile at the closeness of these two.

"Right...now we've got the reunion out of the way. Can we please leave becuase I'am very bored" The Doctor moaned, only earning a deathly glare from Rose at his rudeness.

"Doctor, come on we have to stay. We've only just come back. Anyway, we were going to stay for 3 days anyway" She then smiled evily when he just realised what she had said and his eyes widened in tortured thoughts.

"We?" He questioned strongly, coming out from the doorway and coming to stand in front of her "What is this _we_? I didn't agree to this _we_" He pleaded, knowing what this _we _was but didn't want to admit it. Rose though chuckled at his discomfort and walked into the kitchen to get some tea while The Doctor followed her on her heals begging her to take back the_ we_.

"Rose please. You can not torture me like this. I deserve to be in my Tardis and do repairs on her. Not getting death threats from your mother. Plus sleeping on that hard sofa of hers" Rose though was not having any of it and just ignored his pleading to be able to leave. "I agread to bring you here and then leave for a couple of days" He knew though that he was wasting his breath and put his hands up in defeat. "I'm not going to win here am I"

Rose then gave him an evil side glanced smile that made The Doctor try to hide his smirk at her power of authority over him "No" She said without even any hesitation and handed him another cup of tea before walking past him with a cocky smile that The Doctor tried not to find it so attractive.

Later on, Jackie had finally done Dinner and as usual, demanded The Doctor to do something as soon as he got comfy. "Doctor! Put the plates out for me will you...Now!" She ordered in a no nonsense tone, making The Doctor jump out of his skin at the unexpected volume of it.

He looked over to his to his right side where Rose was cuddled up into his side on the sofa and as she looked up at him; trying to keep her face straight as she did, he gave out a tormented groan. "Ohh I knew it" He sighed depressingly, looking at the kitchen in dread. Knowing he'd be alone in that room while Jackie Tyler was handing him sharp objects. "Your mothers a vampire" He cringed, just imagining her sucking his fluid from his body when ever he made her angry. Rose though didn't get the joke and frowned.

"How'ed you mean?" She smirked, knowing something funny was coming up and prepared herself for it.

"She's constantly sucking the joy from my blood" He mummbled as he got to his feet and made his way into the kitchen hesitantly.

"Come on you skiny idiot and get plating up" The Doctor though just stood there in the middle of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets looking confused on where the dishes were. "What they hell are you just standing there for?" Jackie tutted, putting her hands on her hips in huge annoyance.

"Ohh, what would you prefer me to do?" He teased, raising his eyebrow curiously. "I could float round the room...just for you Jackie if you so wish" He though regretted saying it as she suddenly turned around and charged at him and he ran to Rose for protection.

"Mum what you doing?" She groaned, not wanting to be in the middle of something personal like this. "Right...I'll do the dishes if you can't be in the same room as each other without getting at each others necks. So if you can't say anything nice, don't say anthing nice at all" Rose said, giving them both a warned look that she wasn't having any of their behaviour and walked into the kitchen with a mission in her stride.

"Who's the mother of this place exactly?" Jackie then followed Rose into the kitchen and finaly they got their dinner onto plates ready to be eaten. However, they didn't know The Doctor almost running to the door. But just as he got it half open, Rose's voice halted his movements.

"Doctor! Dinners ready" She shouted through the flat, making it clear he wasn't going anywhere and closed the door again with a moody push.

"I hate humans sometimes" He cursed under his breath as he walked down the hallway again and went into the kitchen to collect his food.

**Chapter finished- Next one coming up soon!**


End file.
